Lost Son
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have their first born, but someone takes him. Dudley and Kitty have not seen him in 14 years, until one day comes.
1. Just Thinking

It was a nice day. I'll just get right to the story.

So, we find Dudley and Kitty inside TUFF. They were on their break. They had a hard day, they fought a ton of bad guys, and did a lot of paper work.

But soon, they day was done. Everyone went home, and went to bed early. It was now around 6:10pm. Kitty made dinner for them. They sat down at the table and began to eat. Kitty was thinking of something, and Dudley knew she was thinking hard.

"What are you thinking, Kitty?"

Kitty didnt say anything, she just kept on thinking to her self.

"Kitty?"

"Huh? Sorry Dudley."

"Why are you thinking so hard?"

"Oh, it's just...just nothing."

"Nothing? Really, just it's something."

"Well...I'll tell you when we're in bed."

"Fine."

They ate dinner. Dudley sat on the couch, while Kitty got in the shower. Kitty kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

"Ok, I'll just spit it out when we're in bed." Kitty said to herself.

"Spit what out?" DUdley asked walking into the bathroom.

"Nothing! Now get out."

"Why? I have seen you naken before."

Kitty turned around, and looked over her shoulders. Dudley walked out, and closed the door. Soon, they day was done and they were in bed.

Dudley waitied for Kitty while she brushed her hair.

"Kitty, you're hair doesnt matter."

"Yes it does. I always do this before bed."

Dudley rolled his eyes. After Kitty was done, she cuddled next to Dudley. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Dudley didnt know what she was doing.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yea, why?"

"Cause you're acting weird."

"Well. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok?"

Dudley sat up, and Kitty sat in his lap.

"I want kids." KItty said looking down.

"Is that what you were thinking?"

"Yea."

"Well...I would love to have kids with you."

Kitty looked at him, with a smile on her face. Dudley kissed her.

"Thanks Dudley."

"But, we can't do it tonight. Maybe on the weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They got under the covers and kissed each other good night.


	2. the weekend

It's been a few months later. Dudley and Kitty tryed and tryed to have a child. But it seemed like Kitty couldnt get pregnant. But maybe they just need some help.

It's Chirstmas morning! Snow was everywere, and it was a blizzard. So everyone was stuck in their house. So, it's morning and everyone was opening their gifes.

Dudley and Kitty spented the whole day together. They watched a ton of movies, and just loved on each other. But soon the day was done. The snow storm was done, but they were still stuck until the sun came out. Dudley and Kitty got into bed, and it was a cold night.

"You cold Kitty?"

"Maybe a little. Are you cold?"

"No, not that much."

"Well, I know a why to keep warm."

Dudley knew were she was going with this. He smiled, and they began to kiss. Dudley pulled Kitty over so she was on top of him. (Rember, their lower body are under the coveres). THey took off their clothes, and went at it.

After about 1 hour went by, it was Dudley's turn to pump. He got on top of Kitty. When Dudley was about to go in, Kitty stopped him.

"Wait, Dudley."

"What?"

"Can we slow at first?"

"Anything for you." He said as he kissed her.

Dudley went in, but he had to push a little to get in. Kitty put her hands on his shoulders, and Dudley had his handss next to her shoulders. He began to pump slowly at first, until Kitty told him to go faster.

"Hmmm, Dudley. Deeper please."

Dudley went in all the way. He began to go faster and harder with every 2 mintues. Kitty's head flew back as Dudley was going lighting speed.

"Kitty. I'm close, I can feel it!"

"Give it to me."

Soon, Dudley had reached his climax. Kitty could feel the warmness filling her. He pulled out of her, and they cuddled next to each other.

"I...hope this...works..." Dudley said breathing hard.

"I know...I ...love you..." Kitty said breathing hard.

"Love you too."

THey kissed each other, and went to sleep.


	3. Pregnant

It's been about 1 week later. Also, it's morning. It was a new year too! So, everyone got a new start today. Should we go check on a awsome couple? Let's go.

Dudley was just getting out of bed. He didnt see Kitty in bed, but he did hear the shower running. He opened the door, and smiled at her.

"Morning Kitty."

"Morning Dudley. I made you breakfast."

"Thanks."

He opened the shower the door, and kissed her. He left and ate breakfast. Kitty got out and dryed off.

"I have to tell him." Kitty said to herself.

She got dressed, and ate breakfast with Dudley. Soon, they were done, and it was time to go to work.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Before we leave, I want to tell you something."

"Um.. I'm scared now."

Kitty took his hand, and they sat on the couch.

"Ready, Dudley?"

"Uh...No?"

"No?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm...pregnant."

Dudley didnt say anything for a moment. Kitty saw that his hands were shaking a little.

"Dudley? Are you ok?"

Dudley pulled Kitty close and hugged her.

"Yay! I'm gonna be dad!"

"So your not mad?"

"Mad? I'm so happy right now!"

Kitty smiled and they left for work.

Dudley and Kitty told their parents and the Chief and Keswick the newz too. They were all happy for the soon to be parents. Anyways, they stopped Snaptrap...again. They put him in jail with the other bad guys. BUt soon, the day was done, and everyone was ready to get some sleep. Dudley and Kitty got home, and ate dinner. It was late too.

"I'm gonna grabbed a shower, Kitty."

"Ok. I might go to bed."

"Ok."

Dudley got in the shower. Kitty turned off all the lights, and cralwed into bed. She laid on her side and fell asleep. BUt soon she woke up, feeling like she was going to throw up. She was only asleep for about 5 mintues. She opened the bathroom door, and ran over to the toliet. THe good thing was that Dudley had just gotten out.

"You ok, Kitty?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, let's get you back in bed."

Dudley helped her up, and set her in bed. He dryed off, and got in bed with her.

"Love you." Dudley said kissing her forehead.

"Love you too."

They feel asleep, thinking about their child.


	4. The Birth

It's been 9 months later. It was around halloween too. Only about 5 days till halloween. Anyways, should we check on Dudley and Kitty? Ok, let's go!

We find the couple sitting on the couch. They were watching a scary movie. (It's night time, just so you know). It was a scary part. Dudley had in arms around Kitty, since he was scared too. Kitty screamed and so did Dudley. She sat up and so did Dudley.

"Man, you scream so loud, Kitty."

"My water just broke!"

"What?!"

Dudley picked her up, and they went to the hospital. They got to the hospital, and they put Kitty in a room with tons of doctors. She held Dudley's hand as she began to push. Kitty screamed as she pushed.

"Give it all you got, Kitty."

"I'm trying." Kitty said in pain.

Soon, they saw the head of the baby. Soon, they shoulders were out, and the body was out. After about 17 mintues of pushing, it was over. They doctors checked the baby first. So Dudley and Kitty had to wait.

"You did great, sweetheart." Dudley said holding her hand.

"I just hope the baby is ok."

"I bet it will be."

"Boy or girl?"

"Oh, yea. It's a boy."

"Aww. I want to see him so bad."

After a long time of waiting, they finally got to see their new born. Kitty moved the blacket out of his face, and she saw something.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Look at his shoulders."

"Both of them?"

"Yea."

Dudley looked at his sons shoulders. At the top of both shoulders were a tan spot with a black dot in the middle.

"Well, if we lose him we can find him because of that."

Kitty smiled, and gave him to Dudley. She fell asleep, and so did Dudley.


	5. Our baby

It's been about 3 days later. Kitty and their new born got to go home. Only 2 more days till halloween. It was around dinner time. Kitty fed their son, as they came up with names.

"How about, Jackson?" Dudley asked.

"What about Ben?"

"You know I don't like that name."

"Fine."

"How about... Willy?"

"Willy?...I like it."

"Yay!"

They kept the name Willy. Anyways, Kitty was done feeding him. They put him to bed, and went to bed. They kissed him goodnight. His crib was in their room, since he is a new born still. Anyways, they all fell asleep.

Now it's around 1 in the morning. A window was opened. Someone crawled in, and opened the bedroom door. The shadow saw Dudley and Kitty asleep in bed. The shadow walked over to Willy. THe shadow pick up Willy, and walked out of the room. Then the shadow was gone, with Willy. Dudley woke up from Willy crying. His eyes opened wide when he didnt see Willy in his crib.

"Kitty! Wake up. Willy he's gone!"

"What?"

Kitty got out of bed, and ran over to his crib. Dudley grabbed his blaster and ran out of the bedroom. He saw the window was opened. He looked out the window and saw a dark shadow. He lost the shadow, and ran back to Kitty. She was crying on the floor. Dudley picked her up, and they got in bed. They held each other in their arms.

"He's gone! Our son is gone!" Kitty cryed.

"We'll find him."

They stayed up all night trying to find out who took him. They sat on the couch, while Dudley kept looking out the window.

"Dudley. Your eyes are going..."

"It's my fault Kitty."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw the 'shadow' But I lost it!"

"It's not your fault, Dudley."

Kitty walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. They both sat on the couch and thought for a long time. They knew they couldnt go to work since their son is gone.


	6. Trying to Find Him

It's been about 1 week later. Willy was still missing. Dudley and Kitty did everything they could to find him. They were at work, when someone was stealing something. Dudley and Kitty got in the car, and were off.

They got to a store. It was a baby store. They pulled out their blasters and ran into the store. They split up, and went looking. Dudley turned a corner and saw the same shadow that was in the house. The shadow had Willy in his arms.

"Willy..." Dudley whispered.

Dudley looked into the shadows eyes. The eyes turned red, and it grabbed Dudley by the neck. Kitty heard him scream, and ran over to him. When she got there, Dudley was on the floor knocked out. She didnt see anyone.

"Dudley? Wake up."

"Huh...Kitty...I saw Willy..." Dudley said trying to get up.

"Really?"

"The shadow took him."

Dudley got up, and sniffed everywere. He had lost the shadow again.

"Son of..."

"Dudley!"

"What? I'm pis***d off."

"I know, I know. Come on."

They got in the car and drove all around town, calling for Willy. But soon they day was done. They couldnt look now, it was to dark outside. They ate dinner and went to bed.

"I was this close, to getting out son back." Dudley said feeling awful.

"It's not your fault. We found him once. We can do it again."

They kissed each other and fell asleep thinking about Willy. When Dudley knew Kitty was fast asleep, he got out of bed, and went out. He drove the car around. He went to the same store that got robbed. He walked through it trying to find a note, something that would help him.

Dudley saw something, and walked toward it. It looked like Willy. It was Willy.

"Willy!"

Dudley ran up to him, and checked him. But when Dudley looked at his shoulders the birth mark wasnt there. Willy turned into the shadow, and everything went black for Dudley.

Dudley woke up very slowly. He was back in bed, and it was morning. He opened his eyes fast, and that made everything worse.

"Stay down, Dudley."

"Kitty?"

Kitty pushed him back down and got him some water.

"Ow...What happened?" Dudley asked taking the water from Kitty.

"The shadow attcked again, and why did you leave me?"

"I didnt leave you."

"You went to the store late at night! I was so worried."

"Well, I'm fine now."

"No. Look at you. I could have lost you."

"Could have. I didnt die."

"Well, next time tell me."

"Alright. Man, you need to chill."

Kitty rolled her eyes and left the room. Dudley fell back asleep, and had a dream with the shadow in it.


	7. I Miss Him

It was late afternoon. Kitty went to work, and Dudley stayed in the apartment all day healing. Kitty came home, and laid in bed crying. Dudley sat in bed, and pulled her close to him.

"Had a hard day, Kitty?" He said rubbing her back.

"No. I miss our son!"

"I miss him too. BUt we'll fine him."

"It's been weeks! There's so sigh of him."

"We'll never stop looking, ok?"

"Ok."

They stayed in bed for a while. Then, Kitty started to make dinner, while Dudley got in the shower. Kitty got out a picture of Willy and looked at it. She smiled at it, and set it down. She walked into the room, and opened the bathroom door.

"Dinner is ready, Dudley."

"Ok, I'll be out."

Kitty shut the door, and waited for Dudley. Soon he came out, and they ate dinner. Kitty looked at the picture again, and sighed. Dudley took the picture from her and told her not to think about him for a while. They ate dinner and went to bed.

"Do you think we'll find him, Dudley?"

"Well, maybe. I just don't understand."

"Don't understand?"

"Who took him. Snaptrap wouldnt be that smart."

Kitty started laugh a little. They both thought for a while, thinking of the person who took their son. Then Kitty had a thought.

"What if, it's not a person. But a thing."

"A thing?"

"Yea. Maybe it's just that stupid shadow."

"Kitty. That's just..."

"Just think about it. You seen it two times."

"So."

"So, you said it was a shadow."

"It looks like a shadow."

"Wait. If it was Willy at first, then it changed."

"Effect do that."

"Or the Chameleon."

Dudley's eyes got big. They both looked at each other.

"That little..."

"Dudley, we can find him tomorrow."

"Fine. I'm gonna be the..."

Kitty covered his mouth. She smiled and kissed him. They went to sleep thinking about their son.


	8. The Chameleon

It was morning. Dudley and Kitty got up and went to go find the Chameleon. They went into his house, and there was nothing there. Just the air. Dudley sniffed around the place, and couldnt find anything.

"Kitty! I found something."

"What?" Kitty said running over to Dudley.

"This." Dudley said holding up white fur.

"How do you know that's Willys?"

"What did you find?"

"Just hold on to it."

Dudley and Kitty kept looking around. Kitty found something, and it was a tape. They checked out the place for a long time. THen they went back to their house and watched the tape. Kitty put it in, and sat on the couch with Dudley. When it began it was just a ground. About 10 mintues went by, with them just looking at the same thing.

"This is sh**, Kitty."

"Did you see you that?"

"See what?"

"Look!"

Dudley looked at the t.v, and saw something small and round.

"Is that Willy, Dudley?"

"I don't know."

The white thing moved, and it was Willy. He fell down, and the tape was over.

"That was it!? The Chameleon did take him!"

"We'll... Why would he take him?"

"Putting him in jail."

"Yea but. He wouldnt go that far."

"Unless, he's working with someone."

They both looked at each other, and went to work. They looked up everyone names, and did everything they could to find him.


	9. 14 Years Later

It's been 14 years later. Dudley and Kitty could not find their lovely son, Willy. They looked all over the place. But, after a day, they knew they wouldnt find him. They knew that it was over, for good. Anyway, today was the day Willy was taken by the shadow!

"The 14th years." Kitty said sitting on the couch.

"It's hard to beileve it's been that long without him." Dudley said rubbing her back.

"I wish he was here right. I would never let anything happened to him again."

They both hugged each other, and ate dinner. They went to bed. Dudley knew that today was hard for Kitty. She couldnt get any sleep, since she was thinking about Willy all night. She managed to get some sleep, but not enough sleep.

When morning came, it was a sunday. Dudley woke up, and reached over to Kitty. Only, she wasn't in bed. He saw that the bathroom door was shut. She was in the shower. He got out of bed, and walked in.

"Morning, Kitty."

"Oh, morning, Dudley."

"What's with the face?"

"I have the feeling, that Willy might still be alive."

"He's gone. 14 long years went by. We never saw him."

Kitty sighed and got out of the shower. She got dressed without saying a word to Dudley. They went to TUFF, and did work. When the day was done, everyone went home.

"Don't be sad Kitty. Maybe this is the year."

"We didnt see him all the other years. What makes this one the best?" Kitty said jumping on their bed.

"Uh...I'm...just guessing?" He said joining Kitty in their bed.

"We never did find the Chalmeleon. Did we?"

"Nope. I wonder were he is?"

Dudley and Kitty ate dinner and went to bed. Thinking if their son was dead or alive.

Should we go check on the Chalmeleon? Ok, let's go.

It was dark and stormy night. The Chamleleon was in a small house, just like his old house. Only he was in a different state. 14 years went by. Then the shadow came behind him.

"Do we have everything?" It said in a deep voice.

"Oh, yes! We just need the child."

"Go get it, then."

The Chameleon got the child, and set it down.

"Child, you are going to kill these two people." The shadow said holding a picture of Dudley and Kitty.

"Why them?"

"Because, they didnt something really bad to you." The Chameleon said.

"Uh... ok?"

"Just go, here is where they live."

The child grabbed the map, and left to find them. After he was gone, the shadow turned to the Chameleon.

"Chameleon. Did we do the right thing?"

"Yea. He's going to kill them fianlly."

"Then we did do the right thing."

"Wait. What about the birth marks?"

"Marks?"

"Yea, theres 1 on both shoulders.

"Why did you tell me that? Come, we have to find him again!"


	10. The Hunt is on

So, the child went out to go hunt down Dudley and Kitty. But he didnt know, is that was his parents. It was Willy who was going to kill. But he didnt know who his real parents were, he only knew who thing; and that is they didnt want him, they put him on the streets. The shadow and Chameleon told him lies about his parents.

"Ok,so I take a right, and then go to a stupid apartment, and kill them." Willy said closing the map.

He walked around the whole city. It was getting late. It was around midnight, when he took a rest. He laid down in the streets and looked at the picture of Dudley and Kitty. He thought he knew them, but he never met them in his life.

"Why am I going to kill these people? They seem a little nice."

He got back up after 10 mintues went by and walked again, trying to find the right apartment.

Back with Dudley and Kitty. They were fast asleep in bed. However, Dudley woke up from a noise. It sounded like a trash can falling over. He fell back asleep. Since it was a little hot that night, he put one foot hanging off the bed. Kitty didnt the same thing too.

Back with Willy, he just fell on a trash can. He picked it back up, and ran away. He finally found the right apartment. He jumped on the side of it, and began to cralw up. He reached a window, and used his claws to get in. He wore a mask, and all black. He looked at the picture again, and walked around the apartment. He got to their bedroom door. He opened it very slowly, and them fast asleep.

He went over to the side Dudley was sleeping in. (The right side of the bed). He grabbed Dudley's foot, and pulled him off the bed. Dudley woke up, and saw the little mask person. He kicked him and woke up Kitty.

"Kitty! Wake up! THere's a monster under the bed!"

"Dudley, there is no..."

She could finsihed cause she saw the person. It jumped on Dudley, and attcked him.

"Get it off! Ahh!"

Dudley ran around their room screamed. Kitty got out her blaster and aimed, and shot the mask person (Willy). Kitty tied him up, and put him on the floor. Kitty made sure that Dudley was ok. They both sat on them bed, looking at the mask person.

"Who are you?" Kitty began.

"..."

"Let me try." Dudley said getting up. He walked up to him, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Um, Dudley? I don't think that well work."

"I'll just take up this stupid mask." Dudley some pulling it off.

Once it was off, Dudley dropped the mask and looked at the person. It was a yough dog.

"Nice going, Kitty. You shot a little boy!" Dudley yelled.

"This is not my fault! We didnt know."

"I guess your right." Dudley sat on the bed with Kitty. "Hello! I'm Dudley Puppy, and this is my wife."

"I know that."

"Hey, you got him to talk." Kitty said.

"You're a dog, and you're a cat." Willy said looking at them both.

"Yea. You look just like my son, too." Kitty said with a weak smile.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Dudley said.

"I'm here...to kill you." Willy said looking down.

"Why?"

"It's my job. A shadow told me too."

Dudley thought about that one shadow, and Kitty knew what he thinking.

"Um, what's your name?" Kitty said.

"My name is, Willy."

Dudley and Kitty both looked at him. Then they looked at each other.

"You know what, how about we take these clothes off of you." Kitty said walking up to him.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to...check if I hurt you." She lied.

"You did hurt my arm a little."

Dudley untied him. Kitty took off his shirt and pants. He was wearing clothes underneath. Kitty moved his clothes from his shoulders. She saw the mark on his shoulders. She backed away, and told Dudley. He check the mark on his shoulders, and smiled at Kitty.


	11. Our Son is Back

**(If you skipped the last chapter, you have to read it! it's very,very,very,very,very IMPORTANT!)**

So, Willy had just got untied. Dudley and Kitty both saw his shoulders. It was the same birth mark. Willy saw that they both had tears in their eyes.

"Are you guys going to cry, or something?" Willy said looking at them funny.

Dudley and Kitty both hugged him tight, and kissed him. Willy tryed to get away, but he couldnt.

"You're our son, Willy." Dudley said still hugging him.

"I'm your what!?"

THey let go of him, and he sat back on the floor.

"You're our son. We lost you 14 years ago."

"No. My parents didnt want me. The shadow said so."Willy said crossing his arms.

"You have the same birth mark, and eyes, and fur." Kitty said.

"But...I can't be."

"It's true. You're both dog and cat."

"I was wondering about that. So, does this mean, that you guys did want me?"

"Want you? I thought I was dieing when I lost you." Kitty said crying a little.

"Lost me? You didnt throw me on the streets then?"

"A stupid shadow took you. He looked like this." Dudley said pulling a picture out.

He gave it to Willy. That was the shadow he was working for.

"I work for him."

"You...work that guy?"

"And this other guy called the...Chameleon?"

"That bit**." Kitty whispered.

"What is a..."

"Ok! You don't need to learn that word." Dudley said.

"So, you guys are my real parents then?"

THey smiled at him. Willy smiled back, and hugged them. They alled had tears in their eyes.

"They grow up so fast!" Dudley said.

"Uh, dad?"

"What?"

"I wasnt here for the last 14 years."

"Oh right."

They pulled apart and smiled at each other again. Just then, the shadow came in their bedroom window. Kitty grabbed Willy, and held him tight.

"Willy! I told you to kill him." It said in a deep voice.

"Why? These are my parents."

He growled and grabbed Willy from Kitty. Dudley jumped on the shadow, and they began to fight. Willy fell on the floor, and Kitty picked him up. Kitty joined in the fight. THe shadow grabbed Kitty and threw her at the wall. She hit her head, and was knocked out.

"Mom!"

Willy ran to her side. THe shadow had Dudley by his neck. He tryed to break free but he couldnt.

"Any last words, mutt?"

Dudley couldnt talked since he was running out air. Willy jumped on the shadow, and they fell out the window. Dudley fell on the floor, and ran to the window. He saw the shadow in the ally, but he didnt see Willy. He ran over to Kitty, and tryed to wake her up fast.

"Kitty, wake up."

"What? Where's Willy?"

"I'll explain on the way."

He carryed Kitty and they went into the ally. They saw that the shadow was gone. They called out for Willy. Kitty found him in a trash can. She set him on the ground. His arm was broken, and his was a cracked a little. Dudley and Kitty got him to the hospital. Dudley and Kitty waited, and waited, just hoping that their son was ok.

"Dudley, what if we never see him again."

"Shh, it's going to bed fine."

"But, you saw how he looked."

"I know. But these doctors know what they're doing."

"BUt we just got him back! I don't want to loss him again."

Dudley held Kitty's hand as they waited.


	12. Family once again

It's been about 6 hours later. Dudley and Kitty fell asleep. Then a nurse woke them up, and they went into the room Willy was in. His head was wrapped around, and his arm was in a cast. Dudley and Kitty ran up to him, and hugged him lightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Kitty said letting go.

"I know. I thought we lost you again. We just got you back."

Before Willy could answer, a doctor came in. Dudley and Kitty sat down, and looked at him.

"I see you're awake." Said the doctor.

"Can I go home?"

"First, let me ask you this. What's your name?"

"My name? Willy."

"Good. Do you know these people?" The doctor said pointing at Dudley and Kitty.

"My...aunt and uncle?" He guessed.

Kitty's heart broke that he didnt rember who they were. Willy went to sleep, and they doctor talked to Dudley and Kitty in the hall way.

"So, we found that Willy can't rember anything."

"Will he get back?" Dudley asked holding Kitty's hand.

"Oh yes. He just need to rest right now."

"When do you think he'll get it back?" Kitty asked.

"When he see's something he would never forget."

The doctor left. Dudley got out a picture of that shadow. Since Willy has been with it for his whole life, he would rember him. Kitty opened the door, and she saw that Dudley wasnt behind her. SHe closed the door, and held both of his hands.

"Dudley? What are you thinking."

"THis is my fault. If I could have stopped..."

"It's not your fault. It was that shadow fault."

"But he had me by the neck and if..."

Kitty place a finger on his lip, and smiled at him.

"All we have to think about is our son."

She moved her finger, and Dudley smiled at her. They walked in, and sat next to the bed. Willy waved to them. DUdley gave him the picture, and Willy rembered everything. He looked up and smiled at them. He ripped up the picture.

"Thanks you, mom and dad."

"He rembers!" Kitty said so happy.

"We'll never lose you again, son." DUdley said.

After a few week went by, Willy was out of the hospital. Dudley and Kitty spent the day with him. They found out that the Chameleon was working for the shadow too, but they still put him in jail. Everyone at tuff got to see their son. Willy was finally with his family. Dudley and Kitty got their wonderful son back. Nothing could be better, than...

And Happy Family.


End file.
